1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical stapling instrument, and more particularly to such an instrument which may be of a single-use, disposable nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the stapling instrument of the present invention may have many applications, it is particularly adapted for use as a surgical stapling instrument and will, for purposes of an exemplary showing, be so described. While the instrument may be so constructed as to be reusable, its nature is such that it may be readily produced as a single-use, disposable instrument and again will be so described for purposes of an exemplary showing.
Recently surgeons have come more and more to the use of staples, rather than conventional thread sutures, for closing wounds or incisions in the skin and fascia of a patient. This is true largely because the use of staples is a far easier procedure and, of even greater importance, is very much faster. The use of staples substantially reduces the time required for suturing and thus the length of time the patient must be maintained under anesthesia.
Prior art workers have developed various types of surgical stapling instruments, examples of which are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,842; 3,643,851; 3,717,294; 3,837,555 and 3,873,016. In general, the prior art instruments are complex in construction and expensive to manufacture. The instruments do not lend themselves to a disposable construction. Prior art surgical staplers generally require a magazine or cartridge for the staples and a portion of the force required to actuate these instruments in expended in shifting a staple to an anvil means prior to the formation of the staple about the anvil means. As a result, some prior art surgical staplers require upwards of 20 pounds force to form and implant a staple.
The present invention provides a surgical stapling instrument of such simplicity that it may, if desired, be fabricated in such a way as to constitute a single-use, disposable instrument. The instrument is light weight, easy to use and requires very little force to operate it. This is true by virtue of the fact that the staples are supported by and fed along an anvil plate. No force is required on the part of the operator to shift a staple from a cartridge or magazine to the anvil about which it is formed. In addition, bending of the crown of the staple during the forming step is controlled. The surgical stapling instrument will hold more staples than those requiring a staple cartridge.